


Silence Is Worth a Thousand Words

by hazelnoots



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm not disclosing everthing, More pairs will be added in time, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnoots/pseuds/hazelnoots
Summary: Jason loves his job, particularly because of a regular customer. However, this customer has never said a word to him. Not in almost two years. With his senior year of college coming to a close in a mere five months, the clock is ticking for him to make a move. Will be find his voice and get to know the mysterious boy or will he let the boy of his dreams slip away? Or, in a turn of events, get more than he bargained for and get dragged in to a long and hard trial of acceptance, loss, love, and find that true love is more than he ever thought it could be?





	Silence Is Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little trial chapter. I haven't written in almost 3 years, and have been sitting on this idea of a fic for months now. I do want to make it a long multi-chapter fic if I get good feed back on this little taste of it. For that reason I'm not disclosing much in where this fic is going or anything like that. However, do let me know if you like it! I'd be happy to hear about it, and you can message me on tumblr, my username is hazelnootz. Also sorry, the formatting is weird, I wrote this in Google Docs on my phone lol.

Jason loved his job. He really did. Almost two years at the Greek Grind, serving up coffee to his favorite customers quicker than lightning, and he's loved every moment of it. While he never intended to stay at the job this long, he's glad he did. However, his senior year of college was coming to an end, and he was planning bigger and better things. He tapped his pen to his lip, frowning down at the notes in front of him. Letting out a sigh, he grabbed them and shoved them under the counter. It was only the start of his day and he could tell it was going to be a long one.

Unceremoniously, he heard the front door chime, signaling a customer's arrival. He perked up and looked expectantly towards the entrance as the cold winter air hit him. He slouched slightly upon seeing it was just some other student coming into get their daily fix of caffeine. Greeting them, his blue eyes flickered to the clock. Half past eight. His favorite customer was fifteen minutes late. Jason started on making the double shot mocha the customer had ordered and let his mind wander for a moment. He was never late. He thought to himself.

Handing the younger man his drink he gave a polite smile and wished the man good day. Two women came in next, in their late twenties. They smiled flirtatiously at Jason as they ordered, chuckling to themselves as they stood waiting for their drinks. He slid their drinks onto the counter, giving them a small smile.  
“Here you ladies go. Have a good day.”  
“Oh, we most certainly will.” The shorter of the two said.  
As they grabbed their drinks, the front door chimed again. Jason didn't bother looking up at first, not with the thought his favorite customer wouldn't be showing up at all. He was cleaning the espresso machine when he heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, his eyes brightened and he grinned. Before him stood a shorter boy, with a mop of wavy black hair that hung in his face. His dark golden eyes stared into Jason's, slightly irritated.  
“The usual?” Jason inquired, already knowing the answer.  
The other male nodded, shoving his exact change into Jason's hand. He quickly rang it in and started away on making the drink. He hummed to himself, happy to know his favorite customer had shown up. What was his name you may ask? Jason had not a clue. The man never spoke a word to Jason. When he started coming here, he wrote down the complicated four shot salted Caramel macchiato with cinnamon and a spiced vanilla drizzled and handed it to Jason. In two years the order had never changed. 

He glanced sideways at the man noting his slight change of apparel. He normally wore a beat up, leather aviator jacket. Today he sported a black oversized hoodie. He also looked more exhausted than usual, perhaps he had overslept. The dark bags under his eyes were more stark against his pale olive skin. Jason added an extra shot and extra whipped cream on top. The extra whip was something Jason always snuck in, but the guy looked like an extra shot could really help. He handed him his drink, giving him a warm smile.  
“Enjoy.”  
The other nodded, taking the drink and headed over to a table, where he'd sit until his class and study. This was a daily occurrence that was most definitely not one of the reasons Jason had stayed at this job so long. Certainly not. Jason couldn't deny it. This guy had been the only one he thought about since he started coming in, even though he never spoke to him. Leo had made fun of him ever since, poking fun stuff the fact Jason was head of heels for a guy who never gave him the time of day.

Jason cleaned up his work station, glancing every now and then in the man's direction. He was concentrated on his book and notes, lost in a world of his own. The blond wondered, what was going through his head as he sat there, sipping his coffee and tapping his pen against the paper. Jason had a million questions for the man, like why he was late, but he will most likely never get answers. Jason didn't have a lot of time before school was over and he would be leaving, so he needed to figure something out quick.  
“Excuse me, sir, I'd like to order?”  
He almost jumped, startled by the voice coming from the register. He looked up to see Piper, her dark brown braids and hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.  
“Shit Pipes, you scared me.” He muttered, shaking his head.  
“Not my fault you were so lost in thought about your dream boy over there that you totally didn't hear the door open, the chime go off and hear me walk over here.” She chuckled, talking in a low voice.  
Jason shot her a weak glare and started on her regular spiced Chai tea. She leaned across the counter with a smile.  
“You know Jay, you're gonna have to make a move eventually. If you don't, someone else will come and sweep him off his feet.”  
He huffed, placing a lid on her drink and handing it to her. His eyes found the dark haired boy frowning at his phone. His eyes shot up meeting Jason’s. The blond looked away quickly, trying his hardest not to blush. He heard Piper chuckle as she shook her head slightly. Jason knew she was right, she always was about this kind of stuff, love stuff. She has had her fair share of experiences, and she knew how to play the field. She was also a hell of a better wingman than Leo.  
“Enough about my dating woes, fill me in on yours. I'm dying to hear about this blonde goddess you've been going off about for almost a month now. Did you finally get her info or no?” He asked Piper, raising an eyebrow expectantly.  
Piper lightly flushed, smiling to herself. She tapped her finger to her chin, looking up at the ceiling as she collected her thoughts.  
“Almost. I've been doing some research, collecting bits and pieces from some people who know her. She's going to be at a frat party this weekend, so I'm going to make my move then.”  
Jason nodded. He truly wished his dating game and skills were as good as Pipers. He was a good flirt and could very easily smooth talk anyone. There was just something about that blacked haired boy that threw him off. It was most likely the fact he never had spoken a word to Jason, and came off as standoffish. Maybe he was just very very shy? The blond needed to do what Piper was doing. Find out if he has friends and procure information from them.  
“Hey, earth to Jason? I gotta get going, I have class in like, thirty minutes.” Piper waved a hand in front of his face, which he quickly smacked away.  
“Okay, okay! Have a good day, hit me up later if you want to do something tonight with the gang.” He sighed, giving her a soft smile.  
“Have a good day Jay, and stop drooling over your customers, you're gonna get fired.” She gave him smile and walked out tossing him a wave.  
He huffed, pouting slightly. Jason had been partly lying about the hanging out part. All his friends had partners now, which made hanging out kind of awkward. Well, discluding Piper but she had enough game for all of them and didn't have troubles finding the one for her. While they were still all his close friends, it was slightly discouraging. Especially because the boy he dreamed about was literally less than fifty feet away from him and had seen him six days a week for almost two years now and he had made zero progress.

The nine o'clock rush came and Jason was distracted for some time making orders and handling customers. He found himself having to concentrate more than normal on orders, his mind wanting to wander off completely today. Because of this, he had to remake a woman's coffee. Luckily he was able to sweet talk his way out of a lecture about messing up her order. Finally, around nine-thirty, things slowed down. Jason finally spared a moment to look over at the black haired boy. He was packing up his things and looked visually irritated by something. The blond frowned, wondering who or what made the other so upset. He watched him shove the last of his things into his bag and sling it over his shoulder. He walked toward the exit, throwing his hand up in a half wave as he walked out the doors. That was new. Never had he done that, which was incredibly odd. Jason smiled to himself, feeling triumphant. Progress, he thought, I'm making progress.

The rest of his shift flew by, as it was busier than normal. Will, the next Barista on duty huffed as he clocked in. Jason gave him a smile and a wave as he clocked off, taking off his apron.  
“Goodluck dude, at least it seems like we're starting to slow down now that lunch is over.”  
Will nodded, smiling and waving goodbye, too concentrated on his work for talking today. Jason threw on his jacket and walked out the back into the brisk winter air. It got cold here, but didn't snow which he much appreciated. He unlocked his car, sliding into the driver seat. Turning on the car and plugging in his phone, he turned some music on and started his drive back to his apartment. He had time today for a nap before his night classes which made him smile. Fifteen minutes later he pulled into his parking space and turned off his car. Grabbing his things he made his way to the building, opening the door with his hip and starting up the three flights of stairs. With a small sigh of relief, he unlocked his front door. Tossing his stuff on his couch, he kicked off his shoes. He padded down the short hallway to his bedroom, wasting no time changing into more comfortable clothes.

He crawled into his large bed, deeply inhaling the fabric softener that reminded him of home. He lay there for a moment before checking his phone one last time. If only I had his name, so I could look him up somehow, he thought to himself. Jason shook his head, setting his phone aside before rolling over. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax. Slowly, the familiar feeling of sleep washed over him, wrapping him in warmth. To no surprise, the blond dreamt of the black haired boy. Jason hoped the dreams would never end.


End file.
